Goodnight Brother
by Tsume's Gurl
Summary: TsumeToboe brotherfic It was so strange to see white stuff all around the ground, so he decided to take a better look. He lowered his head stuck his nose in a pile of snow. His wolf eyes widened and he flew back with a yelp. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, unfortunately. Sorry to disappoint you.

Goodnight…. Brother

"Tsume! Come play in the snow with me!" Toboe called. He stood at the mouth of the cave that the group was staying in for the night. His eyes were wide with excitement as he looked out at the snow-covered land.

"Runt, take one step out there and then we'll talk." Tsume answered from his perch on top of one of the many rocks scattered around the cave.

Toboe looked at the gray wolf and then shrugged, taking a few steps out into the snowy wonderland. A gust of icy wind blew in his face causing a slight tremor travel down his body.

Tsume left his comfy rock to stand next to the pup. He observed him with golden eyes and noticed the tremor.

"Still wanna go out and play, Runt?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Yep, it'll get warmer once we start moving around." Toboe replied, looking even more excited then before.

Tsume frowned and then began walking out without a word, the runt following at his heels.

Toboe looked around. It was so strange to see white stuff all around the ground, so he decided to take a better look. He lowered his head stuck his nose in a pile of snow. His wolf eyes widened and he flew back with a yelp.

Tsume turned around to see the pup on his butt, his eyes wide and his paws rubbing at his nose.

"What happened to you?" The older wolf asked raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"It's freezing!" Toboe shouted. He stood up and brushed his hands against his back side, trying to get the snow off.

"It's frozen water, Toboe. It's obviously going to be cold." Tsume stated flatly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning around to continue walking.

"I knew that!" Toboe shouted, running after him.

They continued walking through the snow-covered forest, both in comfortable silence.

Toboe decided to break the silence. "Tsume?" He called.

"Hn." came the reply.

"Do you ever wish you can take every bad thing you ever did and just threw 'em away? Like starting over?"

Tsume stopped walking and looked down at the boy, thinking over what his answer should be.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Really? Like what?" Toboe continued

"It doesn't matter. The fact is I can't fix what I did wrong. I can only live with it. Now stop asking those damn questions." Tsume answered, his defenses rising again.

Silence over toke them again, until an idea popped into the young pup's head.

He stopped walking, just watching as Tsume kept going.

Toboe's tail wagged until he took off on all fours and pounced on the gray wolf, both letting out a howl as they toppled over.

They began a small, playful brawl, the winner obviously Tsume. They both laughed as they stood up, a small wind blew against them as they dusted the snow off of their skin.

Toboe shivered and then turned to the older wolf. "Tsume, I'm getting colder. Can we go back, now?" Toboe asked.

Tsume smirked at the runt's display of utter childishness and turned back to the cave. "Come on."

Once they reached the cave, they collapsed lazily on the warm floor. Kiba and Hige were both already asleep next to the fire.

Toboe looked out of the cave and jumped up. "Tsume, look! It's snowing!" he said excitedly.

Tsume looked outside and then turned away, finding the unique snow flakes unexciting. "I can see that, Runt. Now just go to sleep."

"Alright." Toboe sighed and turned away from the mouth of the cave. He nestled into a tight ball near Tsume's left side.

"Goodnight…brother." Toboe whispered before quickly falling asleep.

Tsume stared at the pup, a smile appearing on his lips. It was a true smile not a smirk, it was too bad that the others were asleep, though.

"Goodnight, Runt." He yawned and laid his head between his paws, drifting into a peaceful sleep as the snow flakes fell gently outside.


End file.
